Accusations
by Neo Staff
Summary: Inuyasha accuses Kagome of being with Hojo after he sees Kagome walking home with him.Kagome gets mad that Inuyasha can go off with Kikyo,but she can’t go with Hojo.As a result Kagome kisses Hojo.What will happen next?


_**Accusations**_

_**By: Neo**_

_Disclaimer: …don't even ask, cause I don't…_

_Summery: Inuyasha accuses Kagome of being with Hojo after he sees Kagome walking home with him. Kagome gets mad that Inuyasha can go off with Kikyo, but she can't go with Hojo. As a result Kagome kisses Hojo. What will happen next?_

It had been a long party, but it was finally over. Kagome, who had been ready to go home hours ago, and been persuaded to stay and help clean up. She soon found out that cleaning up in a dress and high heals really wasn't easy, so she had asked Hojo for some better clothing.

"Sure Higurashi, I have some sweats and stuff I bought that you could wear." He said, and lead her into his room. For a moment he rummaged though a drawer or two, finally coming back over to her, sweat pants and shirt in hand. "They might be a little big, but you can always tie them." He said, and left the room, leaving her to change.

For a moment, though, she only stood there, thinking of what she had just gotten herself into.

'I'm going to be wearing his…clothing…ewwww, what has he done in these I wonder. Ewwww.' But, remembering that it was either this or fall down every ten seconds in the dress, she sighed and undressed.

"Wow, Higurashi," Hojo said when Kagome came out of his room. "You can make anything look beautiful, can't you?"

She blushed profusely and stuttered out, "R-really? Y-you think so?" But Hojo only smiled widely and nodded before going back to cleaning.

Shaking herself to get back to reality, she started to pick up one thing after another and put it where it belonged. 'Glasses, plates, and utensils to the kitchen, towels to the bathroom though why there are towels about I had no idea, move couch back, dust off top of tv, put condom away…wait…condom? Ewww!' she dropped the object and looked over to see if Hojo had noticed anything. He hadn't, as he was in another room at the time.

"What is that doing out?" she whispered to herself, getting a paper towel and picking it up. "That is so gross." She threw the thing away and went back to cleaning, hoping that something would drive it out of her mind.

(A few hours later. 11:54)

"Wow, Higurashi, this place looks great!" Hojo said, looking around the room. "I think this is the cleanest its ever been!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Well, I had to learn to clean up, when mom brought Souta home." Hojo smiled at her and motioned for her to head for the door.

"I'll walk you home." He said, taking her coat and handing it to her. "It's late and you never know who's out there."

Nodding, Kagome stepped outside, Hojo right behind her, and she waited for him to lock the door before she said, "Do you mind if we hurry a little? I told mom I'd be home before 12:30 and it's getting close."

"No problem." Hojo said. "I know a few short cuts that'll lead us close to your house." Kagome nodded and they set off, walking at a quick, but easy, pace.

(A few minutes later)

"Right through here." Hojo said, turning a corner into a sort of park with a lot of trees. "It looks spooky but it's really safe."

"If you say so." Kagome said, looking though the trees as they walked. She might just be imagining it, but she thought that she sensed a demon in those trees.

They kept walking for a few more moment before Kagome felt the demon presence again, closer this time, and she knew who it was. She gulped and her eyes widened and, looking around herself, she was able to see the small flashes of red go through the trees.

"Inuyasha." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Hojo said, looking behind him, as Kagome had slowed down enough to fall behind.

"What?" Kagome said smartly. "Oh, nothing, it's just that…um…we're being followed."

"Really?" Hojo said, moving back to her side, which really didn't make her feel any safer. "By who?"

"By Inuya…" she started but a hand over her mouth stopeed her.

"By me." Inuyasha said, watching the man who Kagome had been walking with.

"Hey, let go of her!" Hojo said, taking a step back. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

"Feh, she was suppose to be back hours ago." Inuyasha said, looking down at her and, though he seemed to be speaking to Hojo, he was really speaking to Kagome. "But she never came back. Instead I find her with you." He sent a glare to Hojo.

Kagome, fed up with having his hand over her mouth, bit him hard and he let go with a slight yelp.

"So?" she said, glaring at him. "I went to a party, and it's not like I knew I was going to go or anything."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha growled, making Hojo stare at him and Kagome glare a warning. "You're off with another male and making me wor…Sango, Miroku and Shippou worry!" it might only have been a small slip, but Kagome caught it, but then her anger returned full force.

"So what?" she half yelled. "So what if I'm off with someone else? He's a friend, and I can do what I want!" she suddenly got tears in her eyes and she said, "A-and besides, you go off with Kikyo all of the time! What, you can go off with her and I can't go off with anyone?"

"It's not the same!" Inuyasha said. "She's…well, you know what she is to me! And he's just some human who you know!" he suddenly sniffed the air and started to growl again and no matter how much Kagome glared at him, he wouldn't stop. "And you smell like him to."

This made Kagome blink a moment before looking down at herself and noticing that she was still in his sweats.

"What have you two been doing?" Inuyasha asked, glaring past Kagome at Hojo.

"Nothing!" Hojo said, taking another step back. "She just wanted something else to wear while we…"

"While you…You mean the two of you…?" Inuyasha said, trying to finish the sentence but not being able to.

"Maybe." Kagome said, stepping back a few spaces until she was next to Hojo. She was getting sick of Inuyasha being with Kikyo, of crying so much, and she wanted to make Inuyasha tell her how he felt. If she really was only a shard dector to him, then she would seal the well and he could use Kikyo to find the shard. But, if he loved her, or even really cared for her, then, well, she'd go back. "But what do you care?" she continued after she had paused to figure that all out. "Why do you care who I hang out with? Or if they're girls or boys?"

"I…I don't." Inuyasha said, looking away for a second before back at her. "I just don't want any of them to be de…" he stopped as Kagome glanced at Hojo. "…to be stupid pig heads and kill you."

"Why?" she asked. "You never seemed to really care before."

"You're the only one who can…" but he didn't finish as Kagome's eyes filled with tears again.

"I knew it!" she yelled, and poor Hojo, being right next to her, winced at the sound. "I knew I was only a shard detector to you!"

"No!" Inuyasha said. "I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say…"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled, making Hojo wince again. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear it! If you love Kikyo so much, then go, go back to her! I don't care anymore!" and with that, before anyone could do anything and before she could lose her nerve, she turned to Hojo and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth.

For a moment time froze. Inuyasha had no idea what was going on. He had come back though the well to get Kagome, since he had started to worry about her. When she hadn't come back when she had said she would, he had started to worry and get nervous. He had been going to tell her how he really felt, that he loved her, but, as the hours passed, he started to wonder if she had left for good.

But why would she have? She didn't know that Kikyo was gone, that he had chosen her, Kagome, or anything, so she couldn't' be mad about that. So what was wrong with her?

He had soon come back through the well to find her, to take her back home, to the past, and tell her how he felt and hope that she wouldn't' freak out and run. But, when he had come through the well, he had found that she wasn't home, she had gone out. So he followed her scent as best he could and had found her and a boy walking into a park. And then things had come to his.

This really wasn't his night.

Then time started to move again and Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled the two apart with a furious growl.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Inuyasha growled menicengly as he held Hojo by his shirt close to his face. "She isn't yours." He threw Hojo, the poor boy, away from his.

Scrambling to his feet and running away Hojo called, "Sorry, Higurashi, I didn't know you were taken!" but Kagome ignored him as she tried to restrain herself from hitting Inuyasha. But it didn't work.

!SMACK!

Her hand connected with his cheek and he was pushed back slight. It took a moment for him to come out of the shock of her smacking him to hear what she was saying.

"…and how dare you do that! You could have hurt him!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "Why'd you do that? It wasn't like he was hurting me or anything! And I was the one who kissed him! Not him to me!" she stopped for a moment to take a breath and was about to start yelling again when she saw his face. He looked really hurt. "I'm sorry!" she suddenly said, taking a step towards him. But he took a step back from her, though he didn't run.

"I think I'm going to go…" he said in a voice very unlike his own. "Stay as long here as you want, I don't care." And he turned to run back to the well but a weight on his arm stopped him.

"Please, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to." Kagome said. "I really didn't. I was just mad and I…" she never got to finish as Inuyasha threw her off of him and she hit the floor of the walkway in the park hard.

"I don't care." Inuyasha said, not facing her. "Go back to your house, Kagome, and stay there." And he started to walk away.

He hadn't even gone ten paces, though, when he heard her crying and muttering something to herself. He turned his ears towards her to hear what she has saying as she was curled up on the floor, crying.

"I didn't mean to. Nothing. I'm a failure. The kiss was wrong. I was just mad. I'm stupid. And now Inuyasha is gone. He hates me. But I…it's the opposite for me…" the she started to repeat herself. "I didn't mean to. Nothing. I'm a failure. The kiss was wrong. I was just mad. I'm stupid. And now Inuyasha is gone. He hates me. But I…it's the opposite for me…" for a moment Inuyasha jut watched her as she cried. He wanted to go back and comfort her, but then again, that kiss had really made his heart ache…but then again, what she was saying now…

"Please stop." Inuyasha said, sitting down by her and placing a hand on her arm, making her flinch. "Please don't cry anymore."

"But I…I hurt you." She said. "I hurt you and…and kissed _Hojo_."

"Feh, you didn't hurt me." Inuyasha said. "You're human and it'd take a lot more to hurt me."

Kagome sat up, fury on her face now as she said, "Oh, what, now I'm a weak human again? Fine then, say it, I don't care!"

"I never said you were a weak human." Inuyasha said. "I only said you were human. You need to listen to me more when I say things and not try and finish my sentences."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said again. "I was just…"

"Mad, I know." Inuyasha said. He really wanted to hold her right now, but thought that she might not like it if he tried. "And you aren't a failure." This made Kagome blush. "And you're not stupid, or weak. You're one of the smartest, strongest people I know, so stop saying stuff like that."

"You don't understand!" Kagome said, staring him straight in the eye, trying to get her point across. "I can't do anything right. I kiss Hojo, I slap you, and I…you…just…everything is so…"

Inuyasha wanted to laugh slightly, but knew she would hit him. She just didn't know what to say and he found it really cute. So, instead, he did something more romantic, something gentler, something that would tell him if she loved him or not.

He kissed her.

Once again it seemed as if time froze and it was only the two of them there, in that one moment, that one kiss.

At first it was soft and gentle, slow and romantic. But then, after the shock wore off slightly, Kagome returned the kiss full force and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha, overjoyed by feeling her returning his kiss, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself, deepening it ever more.

But soon, as they were still human, even half, they need to breath and they broke apart. For a moment both were silent, panting slightly, and wanting more.

Inuyasha opened his eyes first, though he never remembered closing them, and looked down at Kagome. Her lips were slightly swollen but he thought that it only made her look prettier.

"Wow." Kagome said, opening her own eyes and looking up at Inuyasha. "That was…wow…" was the only thing she could say.

"I'm sorry I didn't do that before." Inuyasha teased. "If it makes you this happy."

Kagome blushed for the millionth time that day before she snuggled into him slightly. There were so many things that she wanted to ask him, so many things they needed to talk about. But, for that moment, she was happy where she was.

A/N: RandR! xP hope you liked it, it's a long one-shot!


End file.
